Jessie's Lickitung
Jessie's Lickitung (Japanese: ムサシのベロリンガ Musashi's Beroringa) was the second PokémonJessie appears with in Kanto. Lickitung was the first Pokémon Jessie was shown to catch, and is the first Pokémon to have been caught by Team Rocket in the anime. Contents show History Kanto Lickitung in its debut appearance Jessie upset at Lickitung ignoring her orders Jessie is unaware that her Lickitung has been traded to Benny In Princess vs. Princess, during the Princess Festival Jessie had bought a large amount of food and gifts for Giovannidue to the discounts, when a wild Lickitung came along and ate her food and some of the gifts. Jessie sent out herArbok, only for it to be stunned by being licked by Lickitung. In a fit of rage, Jessie threw a Poké Ball at the Lickitung, successfully catching it. In the same episode, Lickitung was Jessie's forgotten weapon in the finals of the Queen of the Princess Festival contest against Misty. After stunning and defeating a borrowed Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Vulpix by licking them, Lickitung was defeated by Psyduck's Confusionafter ignoring Jessie's command for Tackle due to hunger, resulting in Misty winning the contest. This was the only time Jessie used Lickitung in Kanto. Lickitung was mentioned by Jessie in So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd (while this episode aired before Princess vs. Princess in Japan, chronologically it occurs after it). Orange Islands Jessie used Lickitung rather sparingly for the rest of its time under her possession, making the pink Pokémon her second option, after Arbok. Thus, it was one of the least used Pokémon that was owned by a main character. It most often appeared alongside Arbok, Weezingand Victreebel when Jessie and James used all four of their Pokémon in battle. In Pikachu Re-Volts, Lickitung was used for the first time since its capture, being used to try to steal the Pokémon Butch and Cassidy stole. Lickitung, along with the rest of Team Rockets Pokémon, were hypnotized by Butch and Cassidy's Drowzee. Johto Benny with his new Lickitung In Tricks of the Trade, Lickitung was accidentally traded by Jessie to a Trainer named Benny for hisWobbuffet during a commotion at the Pokémon Swap Meet. As Team Rocket's scheme to steal Pokémon with a rigged trading device is discovered by the crowd, Lickitung's Poké Ball was dropped into the trading machine when Jessie was knocked backwards by Magikarp salesman who was escaping James, and is swapped with Benny's Poké Ball already in the machine; the person Benny had been planning to trade with had changed his mind at the last minute. Jessie soon realized the trade when she sent Lickitung out to battle Ash, and the passive Wobbuffet emerged instead. Lickitung was seen living happily with Benny towards the end of this episode, and Benny tells Ash and friends to "thank the lady who traded him Lickitung". However, there is no indication that Ash and his friends ever identified the Lickitung as Jessie's old Pokémon, nor that Jessie's new Wobbuffet was originally Benny's. Lickitung and Benny have not been seen since in the anime. Personality and characteristics In its debut it was shown to be very gluttonous, eating all of the food Jessie bought for their boss. It was also shown to follow its own rules, ignoring Jessie's commands and stealing food without a second thought (though the Japanese version implied with the former that it disobeyed Jessie because of hunger). Lickitung is a strong battler as seen in its debut when it took out Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Vulpix with just one lick each (with the Japanese version strongly implying that it wasn't even fighting seriously). Lickitung, much like James's Victreebel, showed its affection for its Trainer rather openly. Lickitung licked Jessie's face on several occasions, but not nearly as often as the running gag of Victreebel latching onto James's head occurred. It didn't appear to have much of a bond with Jessie despite this, due to its lack of appearances, and it didn't seem upset about being traded to Benny. Moves used |} | |} |- | colspan="2" |An ×''' shows that the move cannot be legitimately learned by this Pokémon in the games. |- | colspan="2" |A '''† shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are fewer than five known moves. |} Moves improvised Trivia * Lickitung was the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to be permanently traded, and the only one who hasn't been seen since. * Lickitung is the only Pokémon obtained by Jessie and James in Kanto that was not released at some point in time. * Despite being in Jessie's possession for 94 episodes, it made only 17 appearances total. * Not including temporary Pokémon, Lickitung is the only Normal-type Pokémon owned by either Jessie or James. Category:Anime Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Minor Villains